Eu quero a verdade
by Lais Pontes
Summary: Não! Os meninos (personagens) não me pertencem e a história é baseada em episódios da série que também não me pertence. Sinopse: Um começo perfeito para um final perfeito. Decepção, desconfiança, medo, raiva. Dean se vê sozinho e tropeçando em mentiras deixada pra trás por aqueles que ele ama. Shipper: Destiel. Beta: meu pc sz


**Eu quero a verdade.**

 _Por Lais Pontes._

 **Não!** Os meninos (personagens) não me pertencem e a história é baseada em episódios da série que, na opinião de uma Destiel shipper, deveria acontecer de um outro jeito, desse jeito.

 **Sinopse:** Um começo perfeito para um final perfeito. Decepção, desconfiança, medo, raiva. Dean se vê sozinho e tropeçando em mentiras deixada pra trás por aqueles que ele ama.

 **Shipper:** Destiel. _Dean/Castiel. Supernatural._

 **Beta:** Eu e meu pc sz. Portanto, se tiver erros a culpa é minha e desse canalha que não me alertou. s/z

 **Aviso:** Não tem pornografia nessa, mas prometo que o próximo será disso somente.

 **Obs:** Eu meio que só queria dar uma visão diferente pra relações deles. Uma visão em que eles brigam, assim como pessoas "normais" e que depois se pegam.

* * *

E, mais uma caçada na lista. Dean continuava sem notícias de Castiel, Sammy continuava sem alma, o "vovô" sinistro ainda estava vivo assim como Crwoley. A vida pós-apocalipse de Dean não podia estar pior e mesmo com tudo desmoronando ao seu redor, ele não parava de pensar "aonde será que aquele anjo miserável se meteu". Dean sabia que Castiel não estava morto, ao menos era nisso que ele tentava acreditar. Talvez Dean quisesse achá-lo, ele traria a alma do Sam de volta e tudo ficaria bem, mas não era assim, não podia ser e Dean sabia. Talvez Dean preferisse que ele continuasse morto, não queria ter que ouvir mais mentiras saindo da boca de Castiel, não queria, não podia, não aguentaria mais encarar aquele rosto, mas ele tinha. Castiel era o único, nem mesmo Sammy, que Dean realmente se abria e agora nem mesmo nele Dean podia confiar.

-Olha, você vai ficar aí sentado a noite inteira encarando o nada?

-Não enche, Sammy.

-Olha, se você quer ficar aí, por mim, tudo bem. Mas não me obrigue a ficar aqui, isso aqui tá um tédio. Agora que eu não durmo meus dias demoram mais do que nunca a passar.

-Ah é?! E quem é que está te segurando?!

Sam revira os olhos e bate a porta atrás de si, caminha até o carro e depois dirigi até o bar de stripers mais próximo, sem uma alma.

Dean continua parado, sentado em sua cama, apoiado em seus joelhos e com as mão cruzadas, como de costume. Ele permaneceu um tempo assim depois de Sam bater a porta do quarto. Ele se vira, apanha o controle e deita na cama. Dean sente. Ele sabe o que está acontecendo e o que está por vir. Ele só não quer acreditar que após um ano achando que Castiel estava morto, Cass simplesmente resolve aparecer, depois de todas as orações e invocamentos feitos por Dean em seu tempo com Lisa. Dean não se vira, não quer se virar, não quer encarar o anjo ao seu lado, o qual ele nem sabe se é realmente o seu anjo.

-Oi, Dean.

 _Silêncio_

-Olha eu sei que está chateado e com toda razão ma..

 _Dean se levanta transtornado._

-Por que você não apareceu, Castiel? Deu notícias, me telefonou, fez sinal de fumaça, sei lá.

-Me desculpe, Dean.

_É só isso que tem pra me dizer? _Agora com um tom de voz mais irritado._ -Castiel, eu achei que você estava MORTO.

_Eu sei, Dean, me descul..

_Não! Não vou te desculpar, Castiel. E eu juro, seu anjo filho da mãe, se você não calar essa boca eu..

 _Os dois se calam por um instante, Dean agora de pé, pega um pouco de whisky._

 _Dá uma golada e, suspiro._ -Então, não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

-Eu não se..

-Há, brincadeira.

-Vem cá, você vai me deixar terminar minhas frases ou não? Eu não sei, tá bom! _Agora mais calmo._ -Eu não sei.. Eu queria saber eu juro, mas eu não sei..

-Essa é a verdade?

-É.

 _Dean se senta na cama, ao lado do anjo, põe o copo no criado-mudo._

-Por que você não deu notícias, Cass? _Agora bem mais calmo._

-Eu estava vivendo uma outra realidade, eu tinha uma "família", eu não tinha memória.

-Hm.. Interessante. _Sarcasmos=Dean._

-Assim que eu soube quem eu realmente era, eu tentei te rastrear. Demorei mas achei

pistas do seu paradeiro e aqui estou eu.

-E como foi que você recuperou a memória, Cass?

-Eu também queria saber.

Mais daquele silêncio já dito antes. Dean se vira para Castiel, passa os dedos em uma mecha de cabelo na direção de seu rosto, desce sua mão até a nuca e faz carícias em seu pescoço. O anjo se vira para Dean com o olhar azulado hipnotizante, puro e inocente que fazia com que o Dean se derretesse todo e esquece de tudo ao seu redor, inclusive a raiva.

-Você ainda me ama?

-Você não tem o direito de me perguntar isso.

 _Castiel abaixa a cabeça._

-É claro que eu ainda te amo, Cass. _Agora Dean abaixa a cabeça._

-E a Lisa? E o Ben? Sua família.

-Cass, minha família é você e o Sammy, ou que restou dele.

_Me desculpe por isso eu só..

-Queria ajudar? Eu sei.

Então Dean não podendo mais se conter, recai de leve seus lábios nos do anjo, lábios quentes mas com gosto de sorvete, a combinação perfeita, acaricia seu cabelo com a ponta dos dedos e puxa com os dentes a parte inferior dos lábios de Castiel. O anjo que antes tentava se conter, agora se entrega de vez ao caçador, mais uma vez.

-Castiel, abre a boca.

-Me desculpe, Dean. Tinha me esquecido.

Ao pronunciar tais palavras Dean solta uma gargalhada alta, vira Castiel e se deita por cima dela em um único e rápido movimento, capaz de deixar o anjo sem folego. Dean se aproxima da boca de Castiel, põe suas pernas ainda de calça em volta de sua cintura, suspira e dá um beijo na testa de Cass. Se levanta e pega novamente o copo de whisky.

O anjo com sua roupa bagunçada, seu cabelo desarrumado e sem entender nada permanece deitado. Depois de um tempo ele senta na cama ainda sem entender nada do que tinha acontecido. E assim, os dois permaneceram em silêncio até Castiel sumir do nada, como Dean já esperava.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que tenham gostado sz


End file.
